


The rescue au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BAMF Women, Blood, Brainwashing, Dark Magic, F/M, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Amanda decides to use the X-Men to do her evil bidding, however, the spell to enslave the X-Men does not affect Lockheed , the dragon,who goes seek help with Cerise.Will them sabe the X-MEN from Amanda?





	The rescue au

N/A: I hate Amanda and that panel forced me to write this.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

Cerise is the first to admit that in her time in Excalibur she was not that closer to the others as she would like, maybe it was a cultural barrier or it was her naivete that prevents people to seek any meaningful relationship with her in the time spend in Excalibur, whatever the case is, Cerise is surprised to see a visitor from Excalibur, hence the wonderment look is given to a certain purple dragon that is speaking English thanks to a machine Kitty device.

“Lockheed?” Cerise tested the name and is happy to get it right “what´s going on? Are you lost?”

“No, Cerise, I need your help, evil and a dumb witch is polluting the mind of Lady Kitty and her friends, I can´t face the witch alone and I was hoping you would assist me” Lockheed explained the situation and Cerise now loses the surprise and is serious.

“Oh, her again, why is she still around?” Cerise asks and Lockheed, in a shocking manoeuvre even to himself defends Kurt´s honour.

“She can control people´s mind to do her bidding, Kurt and the others are nothing but slaves to her control, and is uncomfortable, to say the least, she treats him like a dog…or worse” Lockheed explained now repeating the question “Will you help me?”

“Yes, because I´m a hero and heroes save the day against dumb witches” Cerise explained and soon a plan is in the making.

______________

Amanda is pleased. This time even the great Kitty Pryde falls victim of her spell, she has to walk delicately in this “friendship” as in the previous encounter any wrong word can make the spell break on Kitty. Amanda vow to not speak the word Yana and Magik or elf near Kitty.

“Kurt, go fetch me the eye of Soromon, from Dr Strange” Amanda order and bossy the elf around akin to a dog owner “now, Logan, I need you to kill a few people for me, can you do it?”

The Canadian speaks too robotically and Amanda knows the man is made for one thing(or maybe another, she would like to know how is the feeling of being fucked by the might Wolverine, maybe make Kurt watch if he falls her)

“Now, Kitty, I need you to translate the ruins” Amanda bossy around and Kitty nods her head mechanically.

Kurt stops for a moment and dares to ask the great Amanda why she needs the eye of Soromon.

“You dare to ask me why I need? The great Amanda?” her temper is getting shorter and shorter “Because I plan to destroy my enemies and you´ll help, you own for taking the love of my life from me, Kurt” and adds the final blow “poor mother, she was devastated, she loves Steffan with all her heart and how you repay her kindness? by taking the man we love like a real demon…just like our father Azazel” Amanda speaks and Kurt is taking by the guilt and rage at his bloodline and of course, the spell.

“Obey me, my little monkey and you may get forgiveness "Amanda promises and smiles looking at her staff the forgiveness she plans to give involves his head and her staff beating it up several times.

"Finally, I´ll avenge my mother and rule the world as the most powerful sorceress in the universe” Amanda promises smiling wickedly when something breaks into her base.

Cerise has no class, when the subject is Amanda, and crush the ship in Amanda´s base and to say hello Cerise uses her fist to make her presence know.

“Still annoying little bitch” Cerise replied once cleaning Amanda´s blood from her fist, in her eyes the blood worth less than dirt.

“You?” Amanda rose from the ground and smilies devious “last time I was bad equipped, now, I can face you, Kurt, new order” is a bit eering and disturbed how she is treating him like a dog “kill Cerise” Kurt nod soulless and goes to the attack.

It´s obvious Amanda´s ploy here. She sends Kurt to cause an emotional reaction from Cerise as if seeing her ex-lover her heart won´t let any damage befall on her beloved.

Amanda is wrong. Cerise has no problem in beating Kurt and his teleportation or even his abilities with swords mean nothing to Cerise as she beats him up fair and square.

Amanda sends Logan to kill Cerise and in a turn of events, Cerise uses Kurt as a weapon against Logan.

Meanwhile, Lockheed spot Kitty and gentle manages to break the spell on his best friend.

“Lockheed? What´s going on?” she inquiries confused as to the ruins in front of her and the new location she is now. A quick look to Amanda explains everything. “She, again” and Kitty summons the soul-sword and is ready to strike.

She cut the illusion/spell and now both Logan and Kurt are free for Amanda´s influence.

“Cerise is ok, Kurt and Logan are free from the spell, you don´t need to beat them up” Kitty explained before Cerise makes more damage to Kurt.

Logan is not in a good shape but is channelling all his anger at Amanda, being used to do someone´s bidding is low, but, being used to be a killing machine rank even lower in his book.

“No, I´m the great Amanda, no one can´t stop me, Kurt kill them now” she orders in delusional and Kurt only looks at her in disgusting.

Kitty opens the vortex to Limbo and didn´t spare time to speak anything else as she gives Amanda to Belasco. One less problem to them. Lockheed is safely on Kitty´s shoulder and now Cerise asks how she is dealing.

“I´m fine, a bit dizzy from the spell and anger, but I´m fine” Kitty replied hoping Amanda is suffering in Limbo.

“I crash my ship here, is in good conditions to take you home, would you like that?” Cerise offers a trip back home and Kitty gald accepts. Then, Cerise look at Logan and Kurt.

“Wolverine, your car is working well enough and there are first aids there, Kurt will be fine but he needs medical cares now” Cerise replied and Logan can read between the lines.

Logan carries the elf to the car and speaks with the confidence of only he can master.

“Bub, better not anger your other ex, she´s still angry at you for let her rot in that prison and I think we really need to have a talk about Amanda” Logan speaks and Kurt only sighs and nods.

There are no more illusions now


End file.
